To Beam or Not to Beam
by JL Vernon
Summary: Vulcan superiority is put to the test. First posting R/R please be constructive.


To beam or not to beam. Chapter 1 Enterprise stood docked with the Curan, a Surat class Vulcan vessel. Admiral Leonard and Sulog, the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, were boarding the Starfleet vessel to conduct a surprise inspection. As they stepped through the airlock Captain Archer stood at attention with his crew arrayed behind him. One of the ensigns piped the admiral aboard. Admiral Leonard walked forward and said "At ease Captain." They shook hands and he said "I believe you've met Sulog the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth." Sulog nodded slightly and said "Hello Captain." "Welcome aboard Enterprise Ambassador." Motioning toward the Sub-Commander he said "I believe you both know my science officer Sub-Commander T'Pol." Admiral Leonard said "It's good to see you again Sub-Commander." "And you as well Admiral." "You look well Sub-Commander." Sulog said. "Thank you Ambassador. We have made quarters available to you. Would you like to see them before we get started?" Admiral Leonard responded, "Enterprise had to leave Earth so quickly I didn't get the chance to do a final inspection. I've been looking forward to the opportunity ever since! Captain the Curan will escort us to the Latok system with one slight detour, they want to take a closer look at a class 3 nebula that gave them some mysterious readings on the way here." "Yes Sir." Captain Archer walked to the comm panel and hit the button for the bridge. "Travis set a course for the Latok system warp 4." "Yes Sir setting course. Mayweather out." Captain Archer turned to his guests and said, "What would you like to see first gentlemen?" The Ambassador was quite willing to let the Admiral decide and the Admiral said, "Lets do the formal inspection first then we can look at specifics." "Alright Admiral if you'll follow me to the bridge we will start there."  
  
They finished the formal inspection in a little under three hours. "Well Captain I'd say you have a remarkable ship and a fine crew, wouldn't you agree Ambassador?" asked the Admiral. "It is a fine ship." Responded the Ambassador. Captain Archer looked pleased with the praise of his ship and crew he was after all quite proud of them. "Now I believe there were some things the Admiral was interested in seeing in more detail?" he prompted. "Yes Captain, I'd like to spend some more time in Engineering. I want to talk to the people who installed a phase cannon system on a starship without a space dock. I also want to talk to Lieutenant Commander Tucker about those holograms he saw on the Xerilillian ship." Captain Archer knew Trip was in for an interesting day, he was smiling as he punched up a comm Line to engineering "Archer to Trip" he said. "Trip here" Responded Tucker. "The Admiral has expressed an interest in seeing more of engineering he'll be down shortly. Tell Malcolm I think the Admiral might enjoy a demonstration of his new force field if you wouldn't mind." "No problem Captain the Admirals always welcome. I would also like to request a moment with the Vulcan Ambassador there's a few things I'd like to ask him." Sulog said " I'll go down with the Admiral Captain I too want to see this force field." "They're both on their way Trip. Archer out."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Over the next two days Admiral Leonard spent a lot of time in Engineering. The crew was going out of their way to make him comfortable. The truth was the admiral was very easy to get along with. He was very curious about everything and the more technical the better. The Ambassador spent most of his time observing and the discomfort of the crew was obvious to Captain Archer. He couldn't fault any crewmen they did nothing to show how they felt he just knew them well enough that he could tell. He was sitting on the bridge when Enterprise and the Curan arrived at the nebula. Hoshi said "Captain the Curan is hailing us." "Put them on the screen." He said. The Captain of the Vulcan ship came on screen and said "Captain we will begin our scans please stand by." "We will be scanning the nebula ourselves so take your time." Captain Archer turned to T'Pol and said "begin a scan of the nebula Sub-commander."  
  
  
  
Scans had continued for three hours when the Curan sent a message that they would be moving in closer to conduct more intensive scans. The nebula was difficult to get readings inside of and proximity might help. The Curan moved closer to the nebula to within a few meters and began scanning. A moment later T'Pol said "Captain I'm getting a strange reading from the nebula it seems to be right at the edge.. I can't tell what's there, only that something is." "Open a channel to the Curan." "Channel open." "Enterprise to Curan please come in." said Archer The Vulcan Captain came on screen and said "How may we help you Captain?" "We are picking up an anomalous reading at the edge of the nebula are you getting the same readings?" "We started picking up the same readings a moment ago as yet unidentified. We are going in for a closer look." "You intend to enter the nebula?" Asked Archer. "Yes Captain, Please stand by." "Maybe we should take a closer look before you go poking your nose inside, it could be dangerous." Suggested Archer. "It is not logical to assume that this nebula contains a danger to our ship Captain, Possibly to yours but not to ours." Said the Vulcan. "Suit yourselves." Responded Archer. The Curan began moving into the nebula, as she began to enter she was rocked by explosions. A pair of Klingon battle cruisers came out of the nebula to either side of the Curan, they were firing. Archer said, "Load torpedo tubes, charge phaser cannons and prepare for combat. Give me Engineering. Archer to Admiral Leonard please report to the bridge, the Ambassador will want to join you as well." 


End file.
